SoulxMaka: Smile
by Username69
Summary: Soul has had a crush on Maka for a while, so when Maka comes home seeming down he wants to cheer her up. As a tickle fight leads to a confession, which lead to an awkward situation, Spirit comes in and ruins everything. THANKS A LOT SPIRIT! Warning: Mild swearing and slight crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

Maka had finally come home after _hours_ of shopping with Blair. Maka tried to avoid letting Blair know about her leaving, but Blair managed to overhear and came along.

Soul had been waiting forever for her to come back, but for once he wished 'forever' would've lasted a little longer.

Soul found himself crushing on Maka for a while now. He never knew that he would ever crush on someone who was so uncool, but he was proven to probably not know a lot of things if this could happen. While Maka was gone, he had tried to think of ways to tell her, and unfortunately for him he stumbled across one of the most uncool things to do thinking she would like it: poetry. It was the only thing he could think of that she would like that he could make. Also, it was uncool as hell so she had to like it! He had a hard time coming up with what to write, so he was pretty sure it would sound stupid and cheesy. Although he feared being rejected, he had to take the risk if it was his only chance.

Maka plopped down on the couch and groaned, rubbing her head.

"My God," Maka groaned. "I'm gonna kill that damn cat lady someday."

Soul scooted away slightly, turning his back to her and continued writing. Maka glanced to him, wondering what he did such a rude thing for. Then she noticed what he was doing from the movements in his arms and shoulders, and looked over them.

The minute Soul felt her breath on his neck, he jumped off the couch and turned around, blushing a little. Held the paper behind his back Maka became curious.

"Soul, what's that?" Maka asked.

Soul's face went a little redder.

"N-nothing!" Soul tried to convince her.

Maka wanted to know what was behind his back, but at the same time she was too tired to care. She just turned the TV on.

Soul let out a sigh of relief and sat on the couch, back turned to again, and continued writing.

After a while, he turned around to look at Maka, realizing something was wrong.

She was watching some random sitcom but she wasn't laughing at all. It bugged Soul when she didn't at least smile. He just had to think of a way to get her to smile again.

First, he tried funny faces.

"Hey, Maka," Soul tapped on Maka's shoulder. Maka turned to face him.

Soul was pressing his face with his hands, crossing his eyes, opening his mouth as wide as he could revealing his sharp teeth, and held his tongue out.

"Soul, your drooling on me," Maka informed him, not amused at all. She then turned to watch TV again.

Soul was stunned at this. That face could even get Kid laughing his head off. If it couldn't make Maka laugh, this was serious.

Then, he tried thinking of a funny joke, funnier than that crap sitcom she was watching.

Soul thought of himself as a funny person. If he could think of something good, he didn't care if he got Maka-chopped. At least then he would see that Maka had some energy to be angry. If she had energy to be angry, then she had energy to smile.

"Hey, Maka," Soul tapped her shoulder again, making her turn to face him again.

"What are 70 things that women are good at? Making sandwiches and 69." Soul then winced, awaiting the Maka-chop as he realized she would probably be more angry rather than amused.

Maka just turned back to the TV as if he didn't just say something he really shouldn't have.

Soul began to panic as he was running out of ideas. He searched his aching mind until he landed on one more idea that he could use as a last resort-tickling. If this didn't make her laugh, nothing would.

Soul gave her side a light poke. To Soul's surprise, just that light touch made her jump and squeal, covering the area he poked. Maka turned around, blushing a little, to see Soul smirk.

"S-Soul? What are you-AAH!" She didn't have time to speak as Soul pounced on her, tickling her sides mercilessly. She laughed like crazy as she tried to grab his wrists to cease his tickling hands.

"Soul! Stop! Don't tickle me!" Maka begged. Soul, of course, didn't stop, still attacking her upper body. After a while, Soul became curious about where else she might be ticklish. When me made sure Maka didn't have enough energy to push him off, he turned around, using his legs to hold her arms down, and began taking off her boots and socks.

"S-Soul! Wait! Not my feet!" Soul ignored her as he began dragging his fingers up and down her soles. Maka practically screamed with laughter as she tried to lift her arms or kick him, but the position he was in made that physically impossible. All she could do was lay there and laugh, her pleads for him to stop going through on ear and out the other as he kept tickling all over her feet, focusing on the weak spots on her soles, toes, and arches.

"Soul! I can't-I can't breathe!"

Soul decided that enough was enough as he got off of her. Catching her breath, Maka barely had enough strength to stand on her own as she collapsed on the couch. Soul chuckled.

"Feel better?" He teased. Maka glared at him. She would've Maka-Chopped him by now if she had the energy.

"Wh...what...was that for?" Maka asked with irritation in her voice.

"I just wanted to see you smile~" Soul teased again, trying to act cute. Maka blushed a little at his actions. Soul sat back on the couch casually as if he didn't just tickle the living life out of somebody. He went back to his writing.

That action was proven to be his downfall a couple of minutes later when Maka suddenly jumped on him. Soul accidentally threw his paper backwards, making in land on a table where the new lamp(one of the things Maka was shopping for) was supposed to be.

"What are you doing, Maka?" Soul questioned, a little nervous of Maka being so close to him. Maka smiled, suddenly seemingly in an extremely rare playful mood.

"I can't be the only one in this house who's ticklish," Maka explained. Soul smirked, raising his arms above his head.

"You can try, but I'm not ticklish." Soul challenged.

"Your on." Maka said. She first went to his sides, feeling slightly excited as he fliched before she even touched him. But when she started tickling, he didn't laugh. She felt suspicious about him not being ticklish as she looked at his face; the corners of his mouth threatening to lift any second, sweat dripping from his chin.

Since the sides weren't going to do it, she switched to the top of his belly. She heard him make a funny noise, like the noise someone makes when they've held their breath underwater for at least 20 seconds, as he squirmed a little.

After a while of that not working either, she moved to his armpits. Soul summoned all of his will to not laugh as she attacked his weak spot, but to no avail. He burst out laughing as he tried to cover his armpits, jerking around violently under Maka.

"Okay okay! You can stop now!" Soul laughed. After Maka had taken advantage of his lack of attention, she moved forward to get a good view of the paper on the table, the new position helping her tickle the laughing, red-faced, almost teary boy underneath her. She began to read the paper.

_Hey Maka, you know I'm cool_

_But when I'm around you I feel like a fool_

_When I see your face, my cheeks feel warm_

_Your the sunshine in my heart, always peeking a the storm_

_For you, I would run a thousand miles_

_Just because I want to see you smile_

_Although you have fat ankles and a flat chest_

Maka tickled much harder and faster when she read this line, making Soul go into a fit of silent laughter.

_You can be really cool, your the best_

Maka blushed and ceased the tickle attack, picking the paper up, reading it over again. She giggled a little when she saw 'next to me' crossed out under 'your the best'.

Soul snatched the paper away from her and held it to his chest, blushing madly from embarrassment, plus the tickling.

Maka, to Soul's surprise, hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh Soul, that is so cute!"

Soul pouted. "It was supposed to be cool."

Maka laughed at him. "Whatever!"

While Maka hugged him, Soul moved his sleepy arm to a more comfortable position, but his hand pressed down on nothing as he fell of the couch, rolling bringing Maka with him.

Soul shook his sleepy arm when the weird vibrating sensation shot up his arm. He looked down and saw a blushing Maka underneath him. He opened his mouth to say something when the front door suddenly opened.

"Maaaaakaaaaa~" A voice said way too cheerfully. "Your papa who loves you very much has come to visit yo-"

Crap, it was Maka's dad!

...

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Spirit chased Soul around the house, screaming "YOU ******* ******* I'M GONNA ******* KILL YOU FOR TRYING TO DO DIRTY THINGS TO MY PRECIOUS MAKA!", with Maka chasing Spirit yelling at him, Soul trying to either hide somewhere or escape the house.

**The end.**

**Sooooooooo OOC much? XD**

**Anyway, this is just a cute story for SoulxMaka fans.**

**Friend: But SoulxBlackStar is a better pairing!**

**Me: Not every yaoi pairing is better than every heterosexual pairings.**

**Friend: ASDFGHJKL YES THEY ARE! :I**

**Me: -_- You have ten seconds to run before I kill you.**

**Friend: o.o *runs like hell***

**Anyway, I thought it would be funny for Soul to write poetry to Maka and suck at it, so I made this.**

**Soul: It wasn't funny.**

**Me: Yes it was :I**

**Maka: Technically, your the one who wrote the story and you can make us do whatever you want, so the only one who's bad at poetry is you.**

**Me: ...Oh shush =3=**

**Well, ten seconds are up, so it's time to go kill my friend! Aren't I charming~ 8D**

**Aren't I? _Aren't I?__ A__REN'T I?_**

**Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

Soul and Maka had finally outrun Spirit. They had ran out of the house while he searched upstairs, and just ran in a random direction, knowing that Spirit would find out what they've done sonner or later. They made their way to a random park, huffing and puffing as if they wanted to blow a house down(get the reference?! :D). They sat one on of the park benches, recovering as much energy as they could before Spirit hunted them down, which shouldn't be very long. After a couple of minutes, Maka recovered just enough to speak.

"S...stupid dad," Maka said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Just wait...until he...he reads the poem..." Soul half joked, shuddering at the possible things Maka's overprotective fatherly father would do. Maka chuckled. An ice cream truck went by them, stopping just a few mere feet away from them. They looked at each other and shrugged. Might as well have some while they have the chance.

They walked over to the truck. The man in the car gave them a friendly smile, "What can I get for you two?" Maka ordered vanilla, and Soul ordered chocolate. As they walked over to the park bench, they heard something, facing the sounds direction in fear.

"MAAAAAKAAAAAAAA~! YOUR FATHER WHO LOVES YOU SO VERY MUCH IS HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM THAT BASTARD SOUL~!"

Maka and Soul began to panic, looking for a place to hide. Spirit was pretty far away, but at the same time too close to start running again. He would eventually catch sight of them, then running wouldn't exactly help. Maka looked toward a tree, grabbing Soul's hand, telling him to turn into a sythe. Soul followed her command, turning into his sythe form. Maka grabbed a hold of him and began to climb, struggling to hold the sythe and the ice cream. Her climbing was slow, but she managed to reach the lowest branch before Spirit reached the park. Soul transformed back into a human, both him and Maka holding their breath, struggling to be quiet. Spirit looked around, not spotting them in the branch, and began to search around the park. Soul and Maka let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn, that was close," Soul said. Maka nodded in agreement. They both began to eat some of the ice cream, a bit quickly realizing it was beginning to melt. After they finished it off, they climbed to a higher branch, just in case Spirit came back. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes beforw they realized that they were holding hands. They stared at each other, turning a little red. Slowly, their faces began to come closer, their lips just centimeters away-

"MAKA AND SOUL SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Shh! Be quiet, Black Star!"

"MMPHMMMPHMPHMPH!"

Their heads banged together, forming a small red spot. They rubbed their heads looking towards the sound. They climbed toward a different branch were the muffling was coming from. They found Tsubaki holding Black Star's mouth, while Black star continued to chant.

"Tsubaki? Black Star? What are you doing here?" Maka asked. Tsubaki looked toward her and smiled nervously.

"Oh, hi Maka," Tsubaki greeted, "Sorry about Black Star."

"Don't worry about it," Soul said, "We all know it's just Black Star being Black Star."

Eventually, Tsubaki let go of Black Star's mouth, giving his big mouth it's freedom back.

"So Soul," Black Star said in his usual loud, obnoxious voice. "Watcha doin' here with Maka? You two dating?"

Maka began to turn a little pink. Soul just chuckled.

"And your here doing what exactly?" Soul teased. It was then Tsubaki's turn to turn pink. Black Star, noticing this, fought the blush running to his cheeks and began to brag.

"Well," Black Star began, "Tsubaki confessed that she liked me while I was training today, so I decided to give her a chance!" Tsubaki rolled her eyes.

"Black Star," Tsubaki said, "You were reading my diary, and by the time you found out I walked into my room." Tsubaki giggled. "Your face was turning so read." Black Star began to blush.

"W-well, that's because I saw you writing pervy stuff about how cute Jackson from Midnight is," Black Star stuttered, but didn't lose the confidence in his voice. Tsubaki puffed her cheeks.

"It's called _Twilight, _and his name is _Jacob_", Tsubaki corrected, "And on what page did you see me write about that?"

"I-I don't remember!" Black Star stuttered again. Soul began to laugh.

"What's with all the ruckus over there?" Another familiar voice said. Everyone looked to the branch that Maka and Soul were sitting on, to see that Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona were there. Kid and Liz were holding hands, every few minutes Kid forced everyone on the branch to put hand sanitizer on. Patty has currently hugging the living life out of Crona, who was complaining about how "The hand sanitizer felt weird and smelled funny and how he couldn't deal with it. Also that he couldn't breathe."

"Hey Kid," Black Star greeted, making Kid cover his ears from how loud it was, "What are you doing here?!" Black Star began to climb over, before Kid made Liz turn into a gun and shoot at him.

"Don't come over here!" Kid said, "Your going to ruin the symmetry of the branches." Liz turned back to normal, rolling her eyes as Kid continued to complain, "And don't be so loud, it's a beautiful day, and we don't need you ruining it with your yelling."

Black Star pouted and sat back next to Tsubaki. "Your such a bummer, Kid."

Kid ignored him and continued to admire the beauty of the trees combining with the blue, cloudless sky.

Suddenly, a butterfly flew by, landing itself on Crona's nose. Crona crinkled his nose a little, not wanting to disturb the creature by swatting at it. Patty's eyes sparkled at the sight of it's Bluish-Greenish wings.

"Ooh~ Kid, Liz, look!" Patty shouted with glee. Kid and Liz turned their heads to the butterfly, then Kid's eyes sparkled as well.

"Such perfect symmetry~" Kid cooed. Liz rolled her eyes again.

"It itches," Crona complained. Suddenly, the butterfly began to fly away, going towards the other branch. Patty suddenly stood up and began to chase after it, trying so desperately to catch it.

"What are you doing?!" Kid yelled, "Your ruining the symmetry!" Kid got up and chased after her to try to sit her back down.

"H-hey, don't bother it!" Crona said, chasing Patty behind Kid.

"Guys! Be careful!" Liz said, chasing after everyone else. Patty jumped, trying to catch it, but just landed on the branch. Kid, Crona, and Liz soon came after, making a pile of people on the branch. Patty reached out her hand as the butterfly flew out of her reach. She put her hand back, pouting, but returning back to her happy self. Kid then flew into rage.

"Look at what you did!" Kid yelled. "You've ruined the symmetry of the branches and now we're all going to have to climb back down and start over!"

_Crack._ Everyone froze.

"What was that?" Liz asked.

_Crack._ Maka began to count, and realized that there were 8 people on a somewhat the branch, which wasn't super thick. Not skinny, just not thick enough to hold 8.

_Crack. Crack. Snap!_

The branch detached itself from the tree, bringing everyone on it down with it. Everyone screamed as they began to fall, waiting to hit the hard ground.

"Hey, stop screaming!" A voice said. Everyone took a reality check, and recognized the voice.

"L-Lord Death?" Everyone said, except Kid, who said, "Daddy?" Everyone had landed in the reaper's large hand, safe and sound, until...

"THERE YOU ARE!" An angry Spirit yelled, and was running toward them, mostly Soul. Soul jumped out of Death's hand and ran, Spirit chasing him. Maka facepalmed.

"Don't worry Maka," Spirit thought as he chased Soul, "Your father will save you from the clutches of that boy!"

**The end.**

**Ruh-roh, looks like someone decided to add another chapter~**

**Friend: What's your excuse?**

**...My-my finger slipped :D**

**Actually, someone wanted me to continue, so I did. I may add more chapters to this adorable fluff crap if I feel like it, but for now, I'm out of ideas on how to continue. Don't worry, you'll get your SoulxMaka fluffy fluff eventually~ Maybe along with some other pairings.**

**Review please~**


End file.
